


Cupcake

by chele20035



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chele20035/pseuds/chele20035
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta at five, waiting for the spring, sharing a day with their dads and a cupcake...</p><p>this was submitted for prompts in panem for day 1, primrose... childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonnie_mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonnie_mouse/gifts).



Katniss and Peeta at five, waiting for the spring, sharing a day with their dads…and a cupcake.

—-

Walking behind Daddy, jumping around and over the puddles that was melting from last night’s brief snow, Katniss was excited.

It was a late spring this year, but Daddy had been hunting anyway, and she couldn’t go into the woods yet, but he did let her go trade in town with him the squirrels and the rabbits he had gotten that morning. Prim was born the year before, and even though Katniss loved her little sister more than her little five-year-old heart could love a baby sister, she loved her Daddy even more. So when Daddy said that she could start going with him after hunting, she was so excited.

When they got closer to town, Katniss started walking closer to daddy. Even slipping her mitten covered hand into his. Feeling him squeeze back and looking down at her, she knew that nothing could bother her while her Daddy was with her. 

“Are you ready, Kit-Kat?”

Stepping closer to hide the butterflies in her tummy, could Daddy feel them too? Hiding her face in his leg, she takes a deep breath. “Ok, Daddy. Let’s go.”

Chuckling and squeezing her hand, he leads her across the street to the mayor’s house first. Going around the back to the kitchen, he knocks on the door. Hearing footsteps coming close, Katniss can see a pretty blonde woman peeking out. Smiling in recognition, she opens the door.

“Hello there, James. What do you have for us today?”

Reaching into his game bag, he pulls out the rabbit he had found in the snare that morning. “It’s not much; everyone is hungry from the winter. They are ready for spring too.”

“Well considering the butcher has nothing on his shelves but rotten meat, it looks pretty good. How much? 15 coins?” May Undersee says.

Straightening out his arm as if to consider the price, James says, “Ok. Do you want me to skin it for you?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind. Come on in. You can use the sink. I might make it into a stew, so I need to get it on the stove if I’m going to do that. Do you want the skin?”

“It’s up to you. I can use it if you don’t want it.”

“Go ahead and take it then. Get Lily to make something for the new one. You need to tell her to bring her by…” seeing Katniss following her dad into the Undersee’s kitchen, “Hello, Katniss. Do you want to say hello to Madge? She is just upstairs.”

Looking to James to see if it’s okay, he nods and says, “Its ok. This will take me a minute, anyway.”

Looking at Mrs.Undersee and then at her dad and trying to be a big girl, Mrs.Undersee says instead, “Let me go get her. You can stay here, Katniss.”

Giving a shy nod, she watches Mrs.Undersee go look for Madge. Turning to watch her Daddy, he reached into his pocket to get his hunting knife out. She watched him start to skin the rabbit. Hearing footsteps come back towards the kitchen, she presses her face into his leg. 

“Come on, Madge. Katniss is here. You know, that little girl from school you were telling me about.”

Hearing Madge’s voice, “I’m coming Mama.” Katniss peeks around looking towards the door where Madge comes walking in.

“Hey,” Madge says.

“Hey,” Katniss says back.

Turning to look at Mrs.Undersee who is standing at the door watching her oldest friends daughter talk to hers, Madge says, “Mama, can Katniss come play in my room?”

Looking down at the girls who are standing around him, James says, “Sorry Madge. But as soon as I finish this rabbit for your mama, we’ve got to finish trading, and then get back home to Lily and Primrose.”

Looking down in disappointment, for Katniss isn’t ready to go home yet, she murmurs, “Okay, Daddy.”

“I’ll see you on Monday then, okay?” Madge whispers. 

“Okay. I’ll see you,” Katniss replies. 

Waiting for James to finish washing his hands and his knife, he rolls up the fur and places it in his game bag. Nodding at May and Madge, they step out into the March chill. As she slips her hand into his, she gives a squeeze and he gives a squeeze back. 

“Where to now, Daddy?”

He looks into his bag, and knows that he only has enough for one more trade. “These squirrels are for the baker.” 

Looking both ways before they cross the street, he pulls her close they walk. Approaching the bakery on the other side of the street, James takes Katniss to the window to look at the cupcakes in the window. Katniss dares to get as close as she can to the window, almost as if she could smell the cupcakes through the glass. Looking at the different flowers, she sees a daisy cupcake, and a rose cupcake, and a dandelion one too. “Look, Daddy. Those look good.” 

Giving a chuckle, he agrees, “Yes they do, Kat…”

Hearing a knock on the window, they look up at the same time to see Mr. Mellark knocking on the window. After giving a smile, he waves them on in. 

Pulling open the front door, Katniss walks in before Daddy does. The first thing she notices is how warm it is in there. Then she notices the smells. So many smells that she can't even begin to identify them all. Looking around, she notices the counter. Then she sees who is behind the counter peeping out at her. 

“Daddy, look. He’s at my school.”

Following to where Katniss is pointing to, giving a chuckle, “Is he in your class, Kat?”

Glancing up at Mr. Mellark, and then at Peeta, “Yes. He likes to paint.”

Chuckling, Mr. Mellark agrees, “Yes… Peeta would paint everything if we let him.”

Looking at Peeta, she sees the way his cheeks grows warm. Peeta walks over to his dad, and reaches for his hand like the way Katniss is holding on to her dad’s. “Hello Katniss,” he softly says.

“Hi Peeta.”

Looking up at his dad, who is already talking to Katniss’s dad about what is in the game bag, he steps closer to her. “Did you see a cupcake in the window that you liked?”

Giving a small smile, she nods. “I liked the daisy and the dandelion one.”

Blushing some more, “You know what those flowers are?”

Giggling, she says, “Yes Peeta. Mama and Daddy are reading to me in our plant book. Daddy has all the flowers written down in it.”

“Can I see it one day?” he asks, wide eyed.

“Yes Peeta. You can.”

“Would you like a cupcake?”

Looking up at her Daddy, she looks up at him. Seeing that he was still talking to Mr. Mellark, she nods, “Yes. I would like one.”

Looking behind him, to make sure no else knows what he was doing, he walks over to the front window. Following behind him, she watches to see what he is doing. Turning around to ask her which one she wants, he jumps a little when he sees how close she is to him. “Which cupcake do you want?”

Since he has the display open, and she can smell them now, she asks, “Can I have the dandelion one?”

Smiling at her, he reaches in and carefully pulls it out. Carrying it over to the counter with him, he reaches to get one of the white paper bags under the counter. Pulling the bag open and placing the cupcake in there, he turns to see his dad pulling loaves out too. Reaching under the counter to get another bag for the loaves, he helps his dad put them in the bag. Folding the top down, and smiling another smile at Katniss, he hands her the bag as Mr. Mellark hands James the bread. 

This time with a blush, Katniss says, “Thank you for the cupcake, Peeta.”

“You’re welcome Katniss. I’ll see you at school.”

Following her dad out the door, she gives him a little wave. He feels a big smile break across his face. Giving a little jump when his dad’s hand finds his shoulder, “Is that her son? The one who sang that first day?”

Looking up, Peeta smiles that he remembers what he had told him, he nods. “Yes Dad, that’s her. “

**Author's Note:**

> I need to say a quick thank you to the wonderful nonnie-mouse. If it wasn't for her encouragement, this never would have been posted. And to the wonderful misshoneywell for putting prompts together, and I know it can be a chore, but I know, I'm so glad that you do it!! And thank you dear reader for reading!!


End file.
